The Tournament
by supergirl6
Summary: This is like "A Knight To Remeber" but Escaflowne. It is onlt one chapter so r


The Tournament  
Written by Tammy McIvor 9Dz  
  
Fenalia  
  
"Your majesty King Van. You have a message from Joseville." Said one of Van Fenal King of Fenalia's advisors. He walked in with the message.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Read It!" said Van  
  
"It says  
  
Dear Van Fenal King of Fenalia;  
  
We invite you to a joust tournament at Joseville. It will be held tomorrow. Kings, Princes, and knight will all be competing. The winner will get 1million gold pieces and/or anything they desire.  
  
Sincerely;  
King William  
  
"And that's all it says your majesty." Said the advisor  
  
"Mmm. I think I will go. We will leave immediately." Said Van  
  
"Yes sir, we will get a ship ready right now." Said the advisor and then left and Van left to pack right after him.  
  
****************************Joseville************************************  
  
"Welcome to Joseville King Van. I am King William." Said William  
  
"Thank you your majesty. These are my friends Orik and Merle." Said Van with Merle and Orik on his side.  
  
"Welcome, my maids will show you to your room. Dinner will be served in a couple of hours." Said William  
  
"Thank you but could you show me where the stables are first. I need to put my horse away." Said Van  
  
"Ok I will show you where they are." Said William  
  
"Thank you." Van said and then went to get his horse. Merle and Orik took all the stuff to their rooms.  
  
Once Van got his horse, he and William went to the stables. They talked about the tournament on their way. They talked about how it is lasting four days. They also talked about the contestants. By the time they were leaving the stables Van and William were good friends. William told Van where his room was then he went to a meeting and Van went to his room. On his way to his room he saw a beautiful girl. She had brown hair and was wearing a blue dress. Van walked up behind her and said, "Hello beautiful maiden." She didn't way anything she just smiled and kept walking. Then Van said, "Please speak to me. What is your name?"  
  
"To speak. I have been told not to speak to hansom strangers." Said the girl  
  
"Can you tell me your name?" Van asked  
  
"All in good time sir. All in good time." Said the girl while she walked into her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Oh, I will find your name, I will." Van said. Then he walked to his room. Tomorrow would be the start of the tournament. "I am ready to win!" Van thought.  
  
***************************The next Day*********************************  
  
Van, Merle, and Orik were getting Van ready for the tournament. Van had his armor on. When they where done they went to the arena for the starting tournament announcements. All the people competing were there. Then she came in and walked on the balcony and sat down in one of the fanciest chairs.  
  
"There she is! The girl I meet last night." Van said  
  
"Oh my god! You aim way to high!" Said Orik  
  
"What, I can't help it." Said Van  
  
The King William came out and everybody cheered. The he said, "Welcome everybody to this tournament. We have people form all over the world. It will last two days and by the end of the two days we will have a champion. For this champion will get anything they wish. Now let the tournament begin!" Everybody cheered. Then everybody went to get ready for their first match.  
  
"The first match will be between. Sir Dilandou the King of Ziabac and Sir Bob Joe Knight of Snocks. (Just needed a funny part)" Said the announcer  
  
Dilandou is the ruler of Ziabac and was the leader of the Dragon Slayers. "Chesta, Megal get your buts over here NOW!!!" Yelled Dilandou  
  
They came running and Chesta lead his horse while Dilandou got on. Then when he got on the Flag was about to go up. So he put down his helmet and shield and then Megal gave him his lace. Then the flag went up and he started running towards his opponent and his opponent did the same. Then Dilandou hit him with his lace and he fell off his horse. That meant that Dilandou won.  
  
"The winner Sir Dilandou." Said the announcer  
  
Dilandou noticed a beautiful woman in the balcony and said, "CHESTA!!!" He ran up to Dilandou "I would like to meet that girl once I take off my armor."  
  
"Yes Sir." Said Chesta  
  
Once he got changed Dilandou and Chesta went up. Four matches have happened already. "Princess Hitomi may I induce Sir Dilandou. Ruler of Ziabac." Said Chesta then he left and Dilandou sat beside her.  
  
"The next match will be between Sir Van Slazer de Fanel King of Fenalia and Sir Allan Shazar knight of Austaria in 5min." Said the announcer  
  
"So milady are you enjoying the tournament?" Asked Dilandou  
  
"Yes but I really don't understand the rules." Said Hitomi  
  
"Well let me educate you. If you hit a person in the stomach it is one point. If you hit them in the head it is two points and if you knock him off his horse you win and you get his horse." (I don't know if that is all right) Said Dilandou  
  
"Cool." Hitomi said  
  
******************************Else Where********************************  
  
"Orik what can I say to her?" Van asked  
  
Orik thought for a couple of seconds and the he whispered something in Vans ear.  
  
***************************Back to Hitomi and Dilandou*******************  
  
Some men passed the place where they were sitting and said, "I will win this tournament for you."  
  
Hitomi was thinking, "I am really getting sick of people saying that." All the knights have been saying that since the start of the tournament.  
  
Then Van came up on his horse and Hitomi noticed and Van said, "Milady, I am still waiting for you name."  
  
"Sir Van." Hitomi said leaning on the railing.  
"Or is it maybe that angles have no named only beautiful faces." Van said  
  
"The next match will start in one minute." Said the announcer  
  
Van started to leave and Hitomi said, "Sir Van. We will finish this conversation later."  
  
Van smiled and then galloped off.  
  
At the end of the day Van and Dilandou were tied for first. They both hadn't lost one match that day.  
  
Van was getting ready for the bouquet. "I don't like to dance. Why do I have to go?" Van wined  
  
You have to make and appearance. You are in first you know. So." Merle started but their was a knock on the door. "Come in." Merle said  
  
The person came in "Hello. I am Yukari. Sir Van, milady wishes for me to tell you her name is. Hitomi and she also wanted to know what you will be wearing to tonight banquet for she could dress to match." Yukari said  
  
Van smiled and said, "Well I am wearing a . blue outfit."  
  
"A Blue outfit can I have more information?" asked Yukari  
  
"Yes I will tell you what it looks like come on." Merle said and then they walked out into the Hall.  
  
When they were gone Van yelled "YES!!" and did a little dance.  
  
**********************In Hitomi's room***********************************  
  
"So my sister Hitomi. Have you picked someone to win this tournament for you?" William asked and Yukari came in, in the middle of the question.  
  
"Yes she has Sir Van King of Fenalia." Yukari said  
  
"I wouldn't have him win this tournament for me. I would have him win my heart." Hitomi said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"OOOHHHH how cute. My sister is in love." William said "Well get ready then some down stairs." Then he left.  
  
"So what is he wearing?" Hitomi asked Yukari  
  
**************************At the banquet*********************************  
  
Van was coming down to the banquet. He sow Hitomi and said, "Hello milady." And kissed her hand.  
  
"Hello Sir Van and you know my name now so you can say it." Hitomi said  
  
"Ok Princess Hitomi." Van said  
  
They sat down and then dinner began. And they ate. The once everybody was done eating they started dancing Hitomi was dancing with her brother so Van was standing there watcher her dancing and waiting till she was done.  
  
Dilandou came up to him and said, "Hey Van don't you dare go after my girl."  
  
"She is not your girl." Van said and he looked at Dilandou.  
  
"She will be thought. I have talked to my advisors, and I am to make her my bride if I win." Dilandou said looking at Hitomi and then back at Van.  
  
"Your not going to win, I am." Van said  
  
"Well why don't we make a bet if I win I get Hitomi if you win you will get her ok? Ok." Dilandou said. Then he left because Hitomi was coming aver to him and Van he didn't know if he could keep his cool.  
  
'Hey Van what where you talking about with Dilandou? You look mad." Hitomi said  
  
"Nothing important. And I'm not mad now that you are here lets dance. Van said  
  
"Ok." Hitomi said and then they went on the dance floor.  
  
****************************Later that night******************************  
  
The Ball started to get boring after a while so Van was walking Hitomi to her room. They were both thinking about later that night.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hitomi and Van went to the balcony.  
  
"Hitomi I need to tell you something." Van said  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Hitomi said  
  
"I know we just met and everything but I have to say, when I fist meet you I felt something that I have never felt before. And I think I just figured out what it is." He waited and then said, "It's love. I love you."  
  
Hitomi didn't say anything. Van thought she didn't fell the same so he looked down. But Hitomi came up to him and then said, "I love you too." Then she kissed him.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
When they got to Hitomi's room Van said, "Ok here we are."  
  
"Yep." Hitomi said  
  
"Well I better get going." Van said and he was about to walk away but Hitomi grabbed him and pulled him into her room and kissed him. Then she shut the door and locked it. They would have a great knight.  
  
**********************The next Day**************************************  
  
The tournament was really good. The last match was between Van and Dilandou, for the championship. It was going to start in fifteen minutes.  
  
Van was getting ready. Hitomi was watching him with a great big smile. They had a great night and a great morning. Hitomi was cheering for Van and she was hopping he would win.  
  
Van went to get a drink and someone grabbed him. It was Dilandou. "Stop looking at my girl!!" Dilandou said  
  
"Your girl! She is NOT your girl.' Van said. A little mad because he was acting like Hitomi was just a trophy.  
  
"Oh she will be once I beat you." Dilandou said  
  
"Oh yea well you are not going to beat me."  
  
"Oh yes I am."  
  
"Oh No your not"  
  
"Oh yes I am."  
  
They were interrupted by the announcer saying, "The next match will be stating in five minutes. I repeat five minutes."  
  
"Well I have to go Fenal. Oh yea and our deal is still on. So whoever wins gets the princess as there prize." Dilandou said and then walked away.  
  
Then Van want back to his starting point.  
  
When the five minutes where up the trumpets played and the King stood up and everybody was quite.  
  
"Welcome everybody to the last match for the championship. It will be between Van Fenal King of Fenalia, and Dilandou King of Ziabac. So let the match begin." William said and the crowd cheered.  
  
Van got on his horse and Dilandou did the same. Then they grabbed their lances and put their helmets down.  
  
When they were ready the flag went up and they were off. When they got to the middle they both got hit with each others lance but Dilandou hit Van really hard. Dilandou's lance went into Vans arm.  
  
When Van got to the other side Merle and Orik where running to him. When they got to him Orik said, "Oh god we need a healer."  
  
"No." Van said, "You're the healer now."  
  
Orik nodded and then pulled it out. It just tipped his skin so Van was bleeding. "Now give me the lance." Van said Merle gave him his lance but he couldn't hold it so he said, "No, no, no, no. I can't even grip it."  
  
"Lord Van maybe you should consider forfitting." Merle said  
  
"No I can't. I can't forfeit this match." Van said  
  
"Why not?" Merle asked  
  
"Because if he wins he is going to have Hitomi as his bride and I can't let that happen. I love her and I have to win this for her. For her to be safe I have to win this match." Van said  
  
"Okay, what should we do then?" Merle asked  
  
They thought for a little bit then Van said, "Strap it to my arm." Merle didn't want to but she sow the look in Vans eyes and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So she did it.  
  
Orik sow that the flag was about to go up and he knew that they needed more time so he jumped onto the balcony where the royals are and said, "I forgot my introduction." (Everybody had an introduction I just didn't want to write a whole lot) Everybody cheered "But please, please hear it now." The flag person put the flag down. "Van Fenal King of Fenalia, Youngest King in a century. Only fifteen and he was King. He lost his mother, his father, and his older brother Folken but he is still here. He is here to show you that family is always with you even when they are gone and that love and dreams are one of the most powerful weapons. Now here he is. The person who uses both of those weapons today! VAN SLAZAR DE FENAL!!" The crowd cheered really loud.  
  
Merle was done strapping the lance onto Vans arm and the flag was ready to go up. "Come on Van you can do it." Merle said when Van got into place.  
  
Then the flag went up. Van knew the only way to win this was to knock Dilandou of his horse and that is just what he did. Van used all his strength he had and pushed the lance into Dilandou and he fell off his horse.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
Dilandou was laying flat on his back thinking, "How could I lose. I never lose. I will get revenge."  
  
The King William stood up from his chair again and again everybody went quite. "Well done King Van you are our champion!!" The crowd cheered. "Now what would you like for a prize?"  
  
Vans response was "I don't want anything from you your majesty. But Hitomi." Everybody looked at Hitomi and Hitomi stood up. Then Van continued, "Hitomi I know we just meet but I can't stop thinking about you and I know I can't live without you and my advisors have been bugging me to get married. So I would be honored if you would be my bride, my wife, and my queen?"  
  
Everybody was shocked but Hitomi was only shocked for a minute. Then she jumped of the balcony and ran up to Van and kissed him. Everyone cheered, except William. He was shocked a little but then he was happy. Then he said, "Throat clear Hitomi." Hitomi and Van stopped kissing and looked at him. "Hitomi what do you say about his request?"  
  
"Oh brother do you even have to ask." Hitomi said then she looked at Van, "YES!!" she said smiling.  
  
Van was so happy he picked her up, turned her around, and kissed her. Again the crowed was cheering loudly.  
  
Hitomi moved to Fenalia with Van and then in a couple months they got married. And a year later they are still one of the happiest couple on earth. And Hitomi is expecting a little baby. How do you think Van is going to react?  
  
********************************THE END!!!!**************************** 


End file.
